


Flannels are good for everything

by JaneCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hungover Castiel, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneCollins/pseuds/JaneCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel woke up by the strong smell of bacon and egg. Groaning, as he opened his eyes he felt his smotach stir, he knew he was gonna throw up. So he bolted up, and barely made it to the bathroom. As he emptied his stomach to toilet, he realized 3 things.<br/>1. It wasn't his house.<br/>2. He was only in his boxers and he doesn't remember how he got there.<br/>3. Someone was cooking in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannels are good for everything

Castiel woke up by the strong smell of bacon and egg. Groaning, as he opened his eyes he felt his smotach stir, he knew he was gonna throw up. So he bolted up, and barely made it to the bathroom. As he emptied his stomach to toilet, he realized 3 things.

1\. It wasn't his house.

2\. He was only in his boxers and he doesn't remember how he got there.

3\. Someone was cooking in the kitchen.

Splashing cold water on his face he tried to remember what happened to him. His head was incredibly dizzy, and besides from the fact that he just just emptied his stomach seconds ago, there was a tsunami of stomach acid that threatened to rush out anytime. 

"Think, Castiel, you idiot. What have you done, and who is in the kitchen?", he mumbled to himself. He was afraid, he didn't want to get out of the bathroom,because he wasn't ready to meet whoever standing behind that door somewhere. Unfortunately, the stranger probably heard him running towards the bathroom, and he was knocking the door soon enough.

"Hey, Cas? You 'kay?", he heard a familiar voice behind the door. "Thank god" Castiel whispered. It was Dean, it was Dean, no one else, just Dean. But what the hell was he doing here, with him? He remembers that he was drinking alone in Ellen's bar. He was pissed, Meg just dumped him and his boss was an ass at work. So he drank, until he passed out. But Dean??? What is he doing here with him? He knew strippin his drunk friend and cooking breakfast for them was way too gay thing to do for the incredibly straight guy like Dean. Castiel was sure that the house wasn't Dean's. He's been to Dean's house plenty of time.

"Castiel! Open the door!? Or I'll break in!", Dean shouted at him.

"Dean, I'm... I'm fine"

"Good, then get the hell outta there!"

"Let me just urinate and wash myself, Dean."

"Fine, but make it quick, breakfast's ready."

Disgusted by the taste in his mouth, he grabbed the mouth wash and tried to get rid of the smell. Soon, he found himself standing in the shower, calmly feeling the water running down his body. He felt safe, it was Dean. He wasn't in danger, so he got himself a time to clean up because he was stinking with alcohol. Dean and Cas were always been best friends since... like forever? Of course Cas felt a thing for him, but Dean had always been as straight as a stick. So did Cas acted like he was, he even started a relationship with Meg. But deep down, he knew he was gay for his best friend. 

Somehow standing naked in the shower while Dean cooks felt so natural, like it should be. Soon, he got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean was done cooking and now he was sitting at the table with a coffee mug in his hands. When he looked up at Cas, the corner of his mouth curled into a smirk. 

"Heyo, there Cas."

"Hello, Dean.", he said, his tone little huskier than usual, probably because of hungover.

"Looks like you got yourself clean. Here, take these. You've had a rough night, buddy.", Dean handed him a few pills. Cas took them willingly.At least he could get rid of this buzzing headache. The house was Dean's friend, Benny's, he said. And when Cas asked him about last night, Dean raised his brows in surprise.

"You really don't remember a thing?",

"No, and why am I here?"

"Well, you were far too gone when I got there. I had no choice but to bring you here. I sold my house for Sammy's tuition and stuffs, and I'm living with Benny. I was planning to get hammered, but I saw you there and poof, plan crash.", he smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I... I didn't know you've been having these... problems.", Cas stuttered. Dean is the only one that Sam's got, and as long as Cas has known, Dean had been trying his best to handle their lives. Maybe too hard.

"It's fine, Cas. But you really don't remember anything? Like... ", he trailed off.

"Like what, Dean?"

"Like... something you said..."

And with that, a rush of memories flew through his mind.

**** **** **** **** ****

_He was drunk, and Dean was carrying him to his car._

_"Goddammit, Cas, know your limits! " he hissed._

_"Dean... Dean-o.." Cas chuckled and tried to pull Dean, who was struggling to put him in the car, into a kiss. But Dean bolted away._

_"What the hell, Cas? Are you nuts? I'm DEAN!"_

_"I know, i know, I KNOW! Can't you see it, you stupid, stupid stupid thing?"_

_"See what? Well, I don't care! So shut you whiny ass and get in the car! Or I swear I'll leave you here!", Dean shouted in frustration. But Cas didn't get up from the ground, he just sat there, sobbing... and Dean felt a bit guilty and lowered his voice._

_"Okay, what is the thing that I've never seen in you? I'm listening."_

_"Oh, Dean... You still don't see it, do you? I've been helping, rebelling, fighting and doing everything for you for years and you.. you stupid son of a bitch still don't see it.", Cas stared at him with his drunk yet fiercing gaze. Why didn't Dean never see how blue his eyes are? Cas' eyes look just like a clear sky._

_"Cas, please, we can talk about it tomorrow."_

__**** **** **** ****  
"Fuck". Cas cursed. He remembered everything now, every single details. About how drunk he was and how he almost confessed his feelings for Dean, and with that kind of buzzing information striked him, his hands slid off of his waist. Then, seconds later, he was standing in front of Dean, completely naked._ _

__Dean gasped involuntarily, he wanted to keep staring at his body, but forced himself to look away. Cas felt heat rising all the way up to his ears, and he thought about grabbing the towel from the ground, but to do that he'd have to present his ass right in front of Dean's face. So he just picked up the nearest cloth-ish looking thing and put it on his crotch. Too bad, he realized he actually hid his dick behind Dean's flannel shirt. He was having a panic attack, just standing there, flushing red all over, waiting for Satan's giant cock to rise from hell and fuck him. Dean was looking at him again now, with a stupid goofy grin on his face that made Cas blush even more._ _

__"Wow, gotta admit that was impressive.", he fucking chuckled. Cas blushed even more, and tightened his grip on Dean's flannel. Dean rolled his eyes and got up to face him. His face was only inches away from Cas' and he could feel his breath on his cheeks._ _

__"Hey, Cas, don't worry. I... well, the things that you said to me, I... I should've known it years ago.", he smiled and held his shaking shoulders._ _

__"Dean, what are you?...", Cas didn't finish what he was about to ask, because Dean's soft lips were on his. He thanked to god that he brushed his teeth, otherwise he would've already pushed him away. There they stood, doing what they should've done years ago. Castiel grinned. So, that was how it should feel. Kissing. He kissed plenty of girls and maybe some guys, but none of them made him feel like this. So he leaned back and just let him deepen the kiss. When he backed up to breathe, Dean smiled. He actually smiled, and Cas thought maybe this is the first time that he saw Dean without any shelter or mask or anything. It was just Dean, the real Dean. _"Wow, I made this, i made him really open up to somebody for the first time.", he thought. _____

____"I'm not good with words, okay?", Dean blushed._ _ _ _

____"I understand. That was... more than any words."_ _ _ _

____"So, are we good?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, good.", Cas couldn't help but to grin like an idiot. Dean came closer and whispered in his ear,_ _ _ _

____"Heyo, Cas, mind if I take that flannel back?"_ _ _ _

____"You bastard...", Cas chuckled and hugged him. Dean's shirt fell on the floor. Castiel had never been this high, and with Dean, he knew he would always soar up above the sky. Dean was his wings, his sky, his sun and fucking everything._ _ _ _


End file.
